Wreck-it-Ukyo Addventure style story
by Courtesy Arlabon
Summary: Ukyo Kuonji had her heart broken, as her fiancee and his father stole her cart. And even worse her family disowns her, but she meets a kindly proprietor of an arcade who takes her in. But inside the games of the arcade an evil con-artist takes over a kingdom, making another young girl suffer by deleting her code. But Vanellope comes back a glitch, and with her memory intact.
1. Chapter 1: Bokurano Uninstall

"Wait you forgot to... wait!" Ukyo screamed. Blinded by tears, she could no longer see the okonomiyaki cart. She couldn't have seen it for half an hour, but she kept running anyways. Realizing she was lost and exhausted she sat on a bench across from an arcade and sobbed.

The owner/manager of the arcade, Mr. Litwak was closing up for the day and saw the girl crying her eyes out across from his arcade. Walking across to the girl Mr. Litwak asked "Are you lost sweetie?".

"They left me behind!" Ukyo sobbed. Shocked, Mr. Litwak replied "Your parents?" Ukyo shook her head "My fiancee and his dad took my families cart, and left me behind! How can I face my father?; I'm a failure!" she spoke as she buried her face in her hands.

"And what game are you from?" asked the syrup covered jumpsuited princess of the Candy Kingdom as she smoothed out a crack in the frosting of her kart with a butter knife. "Tur-Finish Line Your Majesty." cautiously replied the figure kneeling at the foot of the throne. "How am I supposed to know how to address a ruling princess" thought the number one menace in the arcade.

"I wasn't aware that automobile racers needed drivers." stated Princess Vanellope Von Schweetz with a raised eyebrow. "Some of the cars are formula ones." Turbo, or as he's currently calling himself Fantastic Tim quickly answered. Having adjusted the taffy bear-akes, Vanellope finished tinkering with her cart, and had to come to a decision. Honestly she'd like to be more careful with the information she has, but if what Fantastic Tim said was true his game would be unplugged the very next day if she didn't give him what he wanted. She might be seen as holding out just to eliminate the competition, however if she gave him the code and it worked she would be a hero in the arcade after her very first day plugged in. And Vanellope really wanted to be a hero!

"It's not like he knows where my code vault is. And he's too old and slow to get past my Oreo guards anyways!" thought the naive princess. After wiping her hands with a rag, she unzipped her jumpsuit pocket for the royal stationary and looked at it disappointed. It was soaked through with sticky syrup.

"Here you can use this." Turbo quickly passing what he was holding to a green sour ball. Sour Bill, Vanellope's sour ball retainer brought the item to the princess. It was a napkin with "Tapper's" the name of the establishment emblazoned on the front. "I'll go there tomorrow" thought Vanellope. Turning it over Vanellope brought out a candy pen and wrote the code that according to Tim was common to both of their games.

Mr. Litwik was upset, he brought Ukyo Kuonji to her family just for them to disown her, leading to even more crying. "How can people like that be parents?" he thought to himself. "If she were my daughter I'd..." Mr. Litwik realized that "She can be my daughter, and I'd have someone to run the arcade when I can no longer do so." Not having the sufficient funds to have her parents custody revoked (Even though they had disowned her) and formally adopt her, he would have to simply hire her instead.

"I have a place you can stay, if you work hard." he said. "I will work very hard." Ukyo answered. "Come with me then." Mr. Litwik ordered gently.

Inside the code vault, Turbo was integrating his code into the game, which was helped by Sugar Rush using a licensed engine with a toolkit. there were more recolors for every model along with models for a king and others. From sound clips of the announcer saying "Candy Kingdom" he fashioned the name "King Candy". He also discovered discarded relationships and plots. Finished he pulled himself out along the taffy line he tied to the door.

Outside he was greeted with a tackle from the princess. "Daddy!" Vanellope squealed, only to be shocked as her father knocked her off of him. "What did I do?" Vanellope sniffled.

"Vanellope", King Candy realization sinking in. "I'm sorry sugar I was just a little jumpy after coming out of the code vault." he apologized. "Yeah, why were you in their anyways. And without an guards... I called in these ones here when I saw the vault was open. We were just plugged after all." Vanellope cheering up replied.

King Candy gleefully saw that his reprogramming worked. "I'm just doing a check before the roster race." knowing that'll change the subject. "Can I be in it?" Vanellope pleaded "Please with sugar and cherries on top". "No I forbid you to race!" King Candy answered sternly, playing the part of an overprotective father."You could get hurt."

"But racing is in my code!" Vanellope snapped back. "I'll have to fix that then." King Candy thought. He soothingly answered, "Now if that were true then you would have a cart, wouldn't you?"

Ukyo was grateful to the nice man that took her in, but still mourned the loss of her cart and her honor. Remembering stealing the family recipe to cook okonomiyaki for ranma, she resolved to never be so foolish around boys again. "I will have my vengeance Ranma Saotome!" she quietly swore.

When she asked and Mr. Litwak answered he lived alone with no wife she automatically volunteered to cook okonomiyaki for him. Stopping at the market, Mr Litwak bought the ingredients she selected and they went home. While Mr. Litwak readied a room for her Ukyo was in her element in the kitchen, using stools to reach things normally out of reach.

================================================================================================ First Turbo Resistance - "As we all know the random roster race would normally be pay-to-play, but for our first day in the arcade lets just Meltdown - Mr. Litwak and Ukyo entered the arcade early in the morning, so he could show her the ropes. "There's the ropes" he said while pointing Sweet Devil - Felix was a little surprised to be woke up early in the morning and then left with no commands, while Ralph looked Hello Planet - King Candy was in the code vault throwing a tantrum. He'd like to think of it as calmly pruning the code, but the The Disappearance of Princess Vanellope Von Schweetz - "Princess" Adorabeezle exclaimed, "what is wrong?". Static ran up and down her body and it began to distort. Back in the code vault turbo Something else ================================================================================================ 


	2. Chapter 2: First Turbo Resistance

"As we all know the random roster race would normally be pay-to-play, but for our first day in the arcade lets just get in our carts and race. Let the games begin!" King Candy exclaimed.

As a large 3 appeared above the start/finish line everyone got in their cart. When it changed to 2 half of the carts revved their engines, and another cart pulled up to the rear of the racers. When it changed to 1 most of the carts revved their engines. Then Go appeared and they were off.

King Candy quickly gained the lead due to his(really Vanellope's) cart. Vanellope was quickly gaining on the other racers, thanks to her new cart she built using the mini-game Using the ATV base, it was mint, chocolate, and vanilla themed, with multiple exhausts. (Four wheeled candy version of Rin's motorcycle from first virus resistance.)

As she passed her father with a grin on her face she started to say, " Here's m-", but was cut off by the furious look on her father's face. Stunned she lost control of her cart, crashing into and locking together with her father's cart. "Get off!" King Candy growled as he pushed her cart away on a narrow road. Freed Vanellope regained the lead, but King Candy was hit by several sweet seekers in a row.

Vanellope crossed the finish line first, with Taffyeta a close second. King Candy came in tenth, so he wouldn't be on the roster tomorrow. Seething with anger King Candy couldn't even speak. He raced off to the castle.

Vanellope was elated, believing whatever made her dad angry she could soothe with time. Meanwhile she was being carried on the shoulders of the other racers.

Mr. Litwak and Ukyo entered the arcade early in the morning, so he could show her what to do. First was to disarm the alarm system. They then walked to the backroom, their path illuminated by the game screens going through their eye-catch animations. Opening the fuse box he pointed to a couple of switches taped down.

"Those stay on all the time they power the surge protectors on each side of the whack a troll.", he explained. He then showed her which switches to turn on for the lights, the computer serving as a register, and the break room. Mr. litwak continued, "We don't turn on the cafeteria, because we're not licensed to serve food currently." Ukyo resolved to fix that as soon as possible.

Next they checked the machines, all the cords were securely plugged in, the controls were clean from the night before, and the cases had clearance from the wall with no trash to cause a fire hazard. Ukyo looked up as Mr. Litwak handed her a some quarters. Go ahead and test whatever machine appeals to you while I finish with some other things. Looking at the cases Ukyo immediately saw Dance Dance Revolution, and across from it Sugar Rush.

Mr. Litwak was surprised to see Ukyo walk right by those games to Fix-it-Felix Jr as he retrieved the cash drawer and logged onto the computer. Ukyo inserted the quarters and started the game, listening to the back-story she learns that Ralph's home was destroyed to make way for an apartment building and prepared to wreak vengeance on the ones who did so.

Ralph himself came on the screen and began to demolish the apartment building and throw a resident across the screen, as she stared shocked. She sympathized with Ralph, but these residents weren't the ones that hurt her- him she means-. Then Felix shows up on the screen with a hammer. "I know he's misguided, but isn't beating him with a hammer just as bad", she almost said aloud.

Felix was a little surprised to be woke up early in the morning and then left with no commands, while Ralph looked grumpier than usual demolishing the building. After only a minute of pointless destruction Ralph shouted, "Well aren't you gonna stop me?" at the screen.

Felix froze up not realizing that Ralph was actually programmed to say that when the game is left running. Ukyo however answered Ralph, "I don't want to hit you with a hammer ."

Felix helpfully added, "It's not actually that kind of game, I fix the windows." "Felix" Ralph shouted, "stay in character!" "It's a little late for that after talking to her directly don't you think Ralph", Felix answered. "That was a programmed response Felix!", Ralph added. "Oh!", Felix exclaimed.

"How do you fix the windows?", Ukyo asked. "Shhh!" Ralph directed to Felix. Felix just tossed his hammer in the air a couple more times, which Ukyo took to be an answer. "With your hammer, how does that make sense?" Ukyo responded, while moving Felix to a window. When Ukyo pressed the button marked fix, Felix hit the window with his hammer and it magically became whole.

Mr. Litwak was delighted to hear ukyo enjoying the game so much that she was talking to the characters. After all he does so himself at times, telling them about details of his business, what games might be coming in, and which ones he'd sadly have to unplug.

King Candy was in the code vault throwing a tantrum. He'd like to think of it as calmly pruning the code, but the truth was he was just ripping Vanellope's code apart without considering that he might crash the game. The only thing saving the game was the fact that the engine was originally developed for a different game, and could take drastic changes to the code. As a result hazardous terrain started appearing in off-track areas.

Vanellope was running through the eye-catch animation along with the other racers that made the roster, when she suddenly grabbed her head and screamed.

Concerned the other racers gathered around her cart. "Princess" Adorabeezle exclaimed, "what is wrong?". Static ran up and down her body and it began to distort.

Back in the code vault turbo had disconnected Vanellope's code from the rest of the program, and began to push her. He had a specific destination in mind, a big wastebasket icon that came with the toolkit. he opened it and put Vanellopes code inside. He then selected options from a pull down menu "Empty Trash-bin"; "Y" and a flushing sound informed him the deed was done.

Jubileena was frozen with terror, Taffyeta was crying uncontrollably, and the other racers were in shock as well from seeing their princess disappear before their eyes.

Yuni and the other dancers could only look in horror as they had a front row seat to a fatal glitch take a young girl from Sugar Rush due to their cabinets placement. Ukyo having seen it from further away asked, "What happened to her?"

"Who?" Felix asked unable to see due to Ukyo's position. "Who?" also asked Mr. Litwak as he flipped the sign over. "A girl in that game disappeared!" Ukyo exclaimed.

Misunderstanding Mr. Litwak explained, "Oh, they're supposed to have new racers every day, so the old ones will be gone by now." Ukyo shuddered, In fact she could see a new racer added to the roster, King Candy. Suddenly the racers all seemed confused, "Why are we huddled around like this?" Taffyeta exclaimed.

Kids poured into the arcade. Ukyo tried to give the unused quarters back to Mr. Litwak, but he shook his head, "Keep it for breaks and slow hours." he advised.

Ukyo was a little nervous as she worked that day and her anxiety grew as she made mistakes, imagining them to be unforgivable reasons for evicting her. By the end of the day she'd even forgotten that she talked to game characters, but she remembered one disappearing.

"Listen, you weren't born knowing how to operate an arcade, but no one is. You learn from your mistakes." Mr. Litwak comforted Ukyo.

================================================================================================ We are Pop Candy Racers - Vanellope looked at the strange shifting textures, the ground littered with junk, and her own broken body. Her voice could only come as a raspy wheeze, "Where am I?" Trick and Treat - "But he was lying to you, it wasn't a glitch that ate his quarters, he was just bad at that game!" Ukyo insisted.  
Twilight Circus- "That son of a chip!" Vanellope exclaimed, wincing at the echo. Looking for a way to vent her frustration she picked up a double stripe branch(The ground was covered in them), and strolled over to where the character models were.  
The Last Queen - "I'm very grateful, but may I have pants for my uniform?" Ukyo asked. "That's actually not an unusual request here at furinkan junior high" the administrator answered World Is Mine - "Of course I remember you daddy." Vanellope said in her sweetest voice,"It's just that an imposter named Fantastic Tim took your place and brainwashed everyone into believing he was you using those memories." "A usurper you say, you'll need more help then me, I have an idea!"  
Something else ================================================================================================ 


	3. Chapter 3: We are Pop Candy Racers

Vanellope looked at the strange shifting textures, the ground littered with junk, and her own broken body. Her voice could only come as a raspy wheeze, "Where am I?" Off in the distance she sees someone standing, no several someones standing and painfully crawls over to them.

After agonizing minutes she is suddenly among them. Her father, her friends all motionless and slightly corrupted. "Wait do I have two fathers?" she asks herself. Then she notices the colors are off on all of them like they were older designs. She then sees herselves, apparently she had more redesigns than anyone else. From a design only slightly more tomboyish than herself she traces her design back to a feral redhead.

"It would be nice to have a sister" she mused. Touching the model to try and wake her, Vanellope was horrified to find it melt and flow into her repairing some of her broken body. After crying for a while; however she concluded that she wanted to live and absorbed her other selves.

Looking back the way she came from Vanellope saw a chest. When she walked up to it she saw it had a date. "This can't be right, It's the day before we were plugged in!" Vanellope shouted out loud. An echo and the sound of crashing answered her.

Ukyo was up early for her second day of work and completed pre-opening routine quickly. Mr. Litwak had her retrieve the cash box for her while he logged into the computer. When she brought it to him he rewarded her with another roll of quarters, and she spent time before opening playing burger-time in the back corner.

She noticed where it was while working yesterday. Her day at work was easier, except for one incident. "But he was lying to you, it wasn't a glitch that ate his quarters, he was just bad at that game!" Ukyo insisted. "Yes, but we wouldn't just lose his business if we were to call him out on that. Other people would think we might be cheating them", Mr. Litwak explained.

Vanellope opened the chest, and was flooded with memories. Memories of the real first day she was plugged in, meeting Fantastic Tim, Seeing in horror the open door of the code vault, Calling the guards to help deal with the intruder, and especially who it was that finally came out. "That son of a chip!" Vanellope exclaimed, wincing at the echo.

Looking for a way to vent her frustration she picked up a double stripe branch(The ground was covered in them), and strolled over to where the character models were. "Take that!" Vanellope yelled as she swung at both her two dads at once. As they touched they flowed together and Vanellope had to drop the branch as they flowed up it well.

The models merged into a younger, slightly more villainous looking version of the disguise Fantastic Tim used to infiltrate her game. He blinked and said "Vanellope my darling, my reason for living, where are we?"

"But I want to work today!" Ukyo whined(though she'd deny it). "Children must go to school it is the law." Mr. Litwak explained. He'd arranged to have her transferred to a school closer to where he lived since she'd run a long distance chasing he okonomiyaki cart, and the arcade was not near her parents house. He'd actually miss her during the day since the arcade does very little business during school hours.

At school Ukyo was issued a new uniform paid for by Mr. Litwak. "I'm very grateful, but may I have pants for my uniform?" Ukyo asked. "That's actually not an unusual request here at furinkan junior high" the administrator answered, "Yes you may have uniform pants instead of a skirt."

"Who are you?", Vanellope asked. "Why sugarboogar, I'm your father, I was removed from the final version of the game before it was released. That is why you don't have any memories of me, but I can show you where they are." King Candy II explained.

King Candy II searched through a pile of double-stripe branches to produce a chest. "That's odd its empty." King Candy II muttered.

"Of course I remember you daddy." Vanellope said in her sweetest voice,"It's just that an imposter named Fantastic Tim took your place and brainwashed everyone into believing he was you using those memories." "A usurper you say, you'll need more help then me, I have an idea!"

Walking over to the crowd of models he pointed some out, "The westernized version of Minty Zaki was completed before this game was shipped. Pocky candy not being an international taste yet she is ice-cream themed like Adorabeezle. Next to her is a different version of her named Sour Apple. Saccharine Schweetz was scrapped for the same reason as myself, namely being a villain, and because the game is named Sugar Rush, after all." said King Candy II.

"Is she my sister?" Vanellope asked hopefully. "No the game designers just liked her last name so much they gave it to you" King Candy II explained, "This lady is Kei Lime, and like me is not a racer, she is your overprotective bodyguard. She was scrapped due to trimming down cut-scenes. Way over there is some characters from the game this engine originally came from, but they can't be counted on to be loyal to the crown."

Ukyo was excited when she got to the arcade from school, not only had she made new friends helping Akane in home-EC, but her sister was so grateful she gave her a reasonable discount for a license to serve food in the arcade.

She started to leave her backpack in the back when Mr. Litwak stopped her, "Homework first, then work." he said sternly. "But by the time I finish You'll be closing!" Ukyo pouted. Mr. Litwak didn't say anything he didn't have to.

Ukyo finished with her homework and was surprised to find the arcade still open. "I got us a license so we can serve food in the arcade now.", Ukyo beamed.

"That's great, but it's going to be too late in the day to do that on schooldays." Mr Litwak explained,"However you have my permission to sell some of your yummy okonomiyaki on non-school days." "Thank you!", said Ukyo while giving him a big hug.

"What are those, they're creepy, disgusting, and oddly fascinating!" Vanellope asked her father. "They're chocolate covered crickets, darling." said King Candy II while writing on a notepad,"They were deleted because they ran all over the Sugar Rush beta devouring the whole thing like a plague in minutes. I just hope the western version doesn't have chocolate covered ants"

"You know so much daddy!" Vanellope exclaimed delightedly. "Princess you must get away from those things!", Kei Lime insisted,"Even though their frozen now, if woken they would devour us all!"

Vanellope studied her new companions. Kei Lime like always wore little bits of armor over her clothes, her hair was the yellow of a key lime pie with bows that looked to be made of whipped cream, her eyes were chartreuse, her outfit under the armor was a yellow bikini.

Saccharine Schweetz was a short white haired girl with gray eyes, and a powder blue school uniform with white skirt.

Sour Apple/Minty Zaki looked similar to the Minty Zaki she knew, but with a smaller bow that looked like a hard candy in its wrapper(instead of pocky), a shiny jacket and ballet skirt and socks with two wavy lines instead of one, and shorter hair than hers. She really didn't look as different to her as King Candy suggested she would. Part of that could be due to the two models averaging out, as the frozen Sour Apple had a large pocky wrapper on her head and a tutu.

Cupcake/Candlehead was like the Candlehead she knew minus the kimono, with a pink jacket and skirt, brown shirt and leggings with pink dots.

Snowanna Rainbleu like the Rainbleu she already knew with brown skin instead of purple, and prefers to go by Snowanna instead of Rainbleu.

King Candy II looks like the imposter, but in Vanellope's colors with a full head of hair, carrying a candy cane, overall looking like a scheming advisor. "Well he's MY scheming advisor", thought Vanellope,"and my beloved sugar-daddy!"

"Earth to Vanellope, back away from the dangerous insects." warned Kei Lime rudely. Startled Vanellope accidentally did the one thing everyone feared, touch the cricket.

"I don't want to be a bug! I don't want to be a bug!", thought Vanellope panicking, as she jumped back and touched another bug. Flowing over her the two models merged together to become one bug. Vanellope released a "Whew" of relief a moment too soon as she was still pinned under a bug whose multifaceted eyes seemed somehow hungry.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" shouted Kei Lime as she slashed the bug with an oversized pie-cutter.

The bug flew out of the way, touching another one and healing its wound, then it flew through them all. The bug took off for a lake of broiling diet cola in the middle of the cavern they were exploring looking for a way out, where it plunged into a small vortex in the middle.

"That's where we must go in order to return to existence!" exclaimed King Candy II. "Then I just released a plague upon the real Sugar Rush!" moaned Vanellope depressed.

Ukyo was happy she got to work a little today, but her mood was dimmed a little as some kid who freaked out at seeing a cricket in Sugar Rush lost the game and sulked about it. He tried to get the game declared out of order, but the bug didn't look out of place in the game. He kicked the surge protector before leaving.

On the shore of the lake Vanellope found her cart, she recognized it as the area she appeared in. She didn't notice it before, because she hadn't explored enough of the shore to notice all the pieces. "Oh fudge!", Vanellope exclaimed.

"Now now, You're going to have to learn to speak like a princess, not a sailor pudding.", King Candy II admonished. The lake had a track around it, and along with the whole cavern had been deleted.

Players of Sugar Rush were taking up a self appointed challenge to try and leave the track due to some recently discovered holes in the terrain. However the game would auto-kill and re-spawn them on the track.

"Why would they give us a way to leave the track and not allow us to go very far on it?" one player complained. This second complaint got Sugar Rush the out of order sign.

"Bail faster!" ordered Vanellope as the diet cola dissolved their raft like the acid it is. The only material they had to work with being made of sugar, which dissolves in warm water, their raft was doomed. However they Over-engineered it to the point where they made it to the whirlpool, where with their diving suits made of wrecked carts, they hoped to make it through.

"I'll go first in case there's danger." Kei Lime exclaimed, and jumped. Vanellope was right behind her, followed by Saccharine, Snowanna, Apple, Cupcake, and Candy.

Ukyo noticed the plug from Sugar Rush was loose in the surge protector. Figuring that was why the game was acting up, she grasped it to plug it back in. She also saw other plugs loose and pushed them in tight too. Brushing off her hands she went to tell Mr. Litwak about the plug.

"Good Job!" Mr. Litwak praised her,"Would you like too test out the game for me?" "Yes Mr. Litwak.", replied Ukyo almost enthusiastically.

She sat in the drivers seat as Mr. Litwak removed the sign from the screen, and put quarters in for her.

Ukyo picked Crumbelina and took her to the cart baking mini-game where she excitedly built an okonomiyaki cart. She checked the walls of the tracks where they had noticed holes earlier and saw that they were indeed unbroken now.

It was odd that Crumbelina seemed to drive slower on the tracks that had holes, and do a lot of gesturing She even did her full victory animation just for a third place trophy.

================================================================================================ Daughter of Evil - "But that's evil!" Vanellope stated. "In case you haven't noticed I'm a villain!" King Candy II replied," And I'm raising you up to be just like me."  
Servant of Evil - "But you can't unplug Fix-it-Felix there are nice people inside!" said a horrified Ukyo. "They are Nice, but are they particularly useful? Will anyone even notice..."  
Fear Garden - "Help me!" Vanellope cried out to her former friends,"Why, you're just a glitch no one likes! You should just let go and save someone the trouble of stomping on your fingers.", Her best friend replied.  
Alice Human Sacrifice - "How did I get here, and how can I get home.", Ukyo asked shakily. "I'm sorry I can't help you there." Vanellope sadly answered.  
Magnet - "I don't know how I'd live if it weren't for you Kei-san." Vannelope said her voice quaking. "You will never find out so long as I draw breath!" answered Kei Lime. (Taken completely out of context I assure you!)  
Something else ================================================================================================ 


	4. Chapter 4: Daughter of Evil

Daughter of Evil

In her room Ukyo drifted off to sleep and dreamed of Ralph and Felix having an argument about whether she didn't play their game anymore because she thought they were heartless for not explaining the racers disappearance from Sugar Rush, or whether she was simply freaked out that they talked to her.

"Wait a minute..." she thought, "...Ralph and Felix talked to her!" "They are real, I can make friends with them, the girl was real..." she realized,"...and she died right before my eyes." "I failed her..." Ukyo thought," ...just like I failed my family; No wonder Ranma doesn't want me!"

Ukyo was then reliving a nightmare where the girl was fatally glitching on the ground right in front of her. "And I did nothing to help save her." she dreamed she said aloud. Ukyo reached out and grabbed the girl's hand to comfort her, holding tightly even when the glitches passed through her body as well.

As Ukyo began to lose consciousness in her dream, she saw the arcade fade out from around her to be replaced with a strange junkyard.

When Ukyo woke up, the girl was nowhere around. Ukyo started to push herself to her feet to find her hands passing through the ground below her. Startled she straightened herself into a ready stance, with half her body below the ground. As she watched her body rose until her feet were just above ground level, though she felt no push.

Looking out at a disgusting brown lake, Ukyo saw the girl and some others on a raft nearing a whirlpool. Ukyo called out, "How did I get here. How can I get home!" as the girl and her friends jumped in the whirlpool.

Ukyo tried to run after them, but a green haired girl in a speeding cart stopped right in front of her. "You do not want to become a glitch. Trust me..." the girl said as she pushed her racing goggles up to reveal green eyes,"... I've been there!" "So tell me, what brings your dreams so near to oblivion?" the girl asked smiling.

Pain bit at Vanellope's skin where the broiling hot acid diet cola had dissolved away enough of her diving suit that it was no longer air tight at the joints and seams. Vanellope held back a gasp as she broke the surface, knowing that her helmet was leaking as well.

She pulled herself out of a small shallow pool next to a sign that read "Sweet Faithful", and quickly pulled her helmet off to breathe. Her first breath however was a scream as a chocolate covered cricket took advantage of her distraction to bite her leg through her suit.

"YOU WILL ALL PAY DEARLY FOR THAT OFFENSE!", came a familiar shout from her overprotective bodyguard Kei Lime, as she sliced through the crickets so fast she appeared to be teleporting. Vanellope realized with horror that Kei Lime was glitching wildly causing her to appear in random places.

"Noo! don't die Kei!" Vanellope thought. Vanellope noticed that some of her friends had not removed their helmets before collapsing, and King Candy II, hadn't even left the pool. Limping over to her friends, she removed their helmets, and started them breathing. She dragged her father out of the pool and did the same.

Kei Lime walked over to Vanellope having finished with the crickets. Vanellope instantly grabbed her in a hug while crying.

"It's all right," Kei crooned,"your father and friends are still alive and these burns and bites will heal."

"You glitched! I thought you were dying and I don't know how I'd live if it weren't for you Kei-san." Vanellope said her voice quaking.

"You will never find out so long as I draw breath!" answered Kei Lime. "That's what I fear!", answered Vanellope.

"What do you mean my dreams are close to oblivion?" asked Ukyo. "Well you are dreaming..." the girl explains pointing at Ukyo's chest,"... And this is nearly oblivion" as she gestures at the world around them sweeping a complete circle. "Well how do I go home?" Ukyo asks hopefully. "That's simple. You wake up!" the girl explains,"Just don't go to Sugar Rush through that spawn point first."

"How bad could it be, if you were a glitch?" asks Ukyo, glancing at the whirlpool. "Well you might not be able to wake up for one." the girl explains.

"And as for me; my name is Gumi, and I was a guest character in this game, with my own custom cart the Mont Blanc," Gumi continues, "I was designed as a tribute to my voice actress, and she was going to sing the theme song. However the game creators felt that I looked too much like another character my voice actress had done before, and my artist shelved my design to use for some future product."

"While my artist was working on a new design for me the creators decided to have another band cover the theme song, and they dummied out my code." finished Gumi.

"This is where dummied code goes?", asked Ukyo. "Not directly; No." Gumi nervously explained,"As a dummied out character I spawned on the very first day at coordinates 0,0,0. Sugar Rush is an island, and 0 height is the seabed. I drowned, and didn't respawn because I was a glitch. The game deleted my code and I ended up here badly broken."

"Luckily my artist had redesigned my cart and my model enough times for me to heal and even have my cart back." explains Gumi nervously, "However those models are now gone, and if I return to Sugar Rush and wreck my cart, I'll respawn even more broken than before."

Worried Ukyo asks, "Will that happen to the girl and her friends?" "We can only hope not." replied Gumi shakily ,"Because this place is hell for those of us who live in games!"

"Isn't there someplace else you can go to?" inquired Ukyo. Gumi shook her head,"Glitches can't leave their game," she answered, " but if I could, I'd like to go to your world."

"But that's dishonest!" Vanellope stated. "In case you haven't noticed I'm a villain!" King Candy II replied," And I'm raising you up to be just like me."

The king's hair was now streaked with off-white stripes from where the scalding cola had bleached his hair, but this was soon covered up with a dusting of flour. Confidently he walked up to the booth where Beard Papa was sawing logs.

"Ahem!", King Candy II coughed, but Beard Papa just continued shaking the roof. Angrily King Candy II shouted,"Your king demands your attention!" That was enough to wake Beard Papa and shave weeks off of his life.

"Yes Sire, What can I do for you Sire?" Beard Papa fearfully inquired. "We will be requiring the use of the factory to make carts, and modifying them to carry gumball turrets." King Candy II replied,"Also I want you to be ready to fetch us anything we might want fans, cold drinks, and some pretzels would make a good start"

"Are you sure you want to bring her inside Sire?" Beard Papa hesitantly asked while motioning towards Vanellope. "Of course I do, what kind of stupid question is that,why would I not want to build her a cart?" asked the enraged King Candy II.

This time Beard Papa did point at a flyer taped to the wall and at a screen showing the door to the factory. "Take those offensive things down immediately!" demanded the enraged King Candy II," And have whoever put them up flogged and thrown in the fungeon!"

Beard Papa thought it best not to tell him that King Candy himself had put those flyers up; Having never seen the girl before he reasoned that King Candy had a nasty break-up with her and was now on nice terms again.

"Who are these people and why aren't they moving?" asked a shocked Ukyo. "They are leftover code from when this engine was used for a different game, unlike me and your friend, they were deleted before they game was completed, so their code is incomplete, and in some overwritten with other data." Gumi answered, "Now I know a way to wake them up, I might not be so lonely." "I see a problem..." admitted Gumi, "... there's only one model per character."

Ukyo spotted something on the ground, it appeared to be luggage of some sort. "It's a hard shelled suitcase." Ukyo thought to herself as she opened it. "I... opened it?" thought Ukyo,"How? This is the... ...second thing I've held since coming here." as she remembered holding the girls hand. "I'm going to learn the girls name." Ukyo resolved.

"You found the character creation mini-game!" exclaimed Gumi excitedly,"It was replaced by the character creation toolkit which is much more detailed. You should give it a try!"

"Whatever for?" asked Ukyo wonderingly. "Because it can make a physical avatar for you and place you in the game." said Gumi excitedly," And you can help me and these characters by taking us along."

"How can I bring you along,"Ukyo asked," I can't even touch you?" "Fly through all those models and sit beside me in the Mont Blanc." said Gumi as she picked up the suitcase and set it on the dashboard.

Ukyo returned covered with flowing textures. "It's only got one seat." noted Ukyo. "You're intangible.", reminded Gumi.

As Ukyo shrugged and sat down, the textures flowing over her spread to Gumi, the Mont Blanc, and the suitcase. "That might be a problem." remarked Gumi, as the textures flowed over the mini-game, however a window popped out and hovered without being covered with textures.

Ukyo played through the mini-game her features changing to reflect what the window displays. Gumi noticed that Ukyo was actually right to be concerned about space earlier, as she had to scoot over to accommodate the now solid Ukyo, and those lumps growing out of the Mont Blanc worried her.

"I'm done!" Ukyo cheerfully chimed in, as the first track of Sugar Rush Speedway formed around them.

================================================================================================ Roller Girl - "What do you mean, I'm already inside!" King Candy exploded,"You can see I'm standing right here, and I certainly can't be in two places at once!"  
Coward Montblanc- Gumi looked up at Ukyo, who stood tall surrounded by their new friends, armed with a spatula on her back and throwing spatulas on a bandoleer, she appeared to be ten years older.  
Calalini - "Where is the owner of this establishment? Tatewaki Kuno will not be cheated!" exclaimed the boy who'd been a thorn in her side since her first day on the job.  
Melt - "Excuse me would you know where to find Ranma Saotome?" asked the boy with fangs. "Is he not in his game?" inquired Felix trying to be helpful.  
World's End Dance hall - "Hey Yuni, isn't that the girl we saw disappear? She looks okay now." said Janet hopefully. "Yeah except for the Bug-Man-Cart creature trying to smash through her windshield" piped in Alice. "That should be whats expected it's part bug after all." added Jenny.  
Something else ================================================================================================ 


	5. Chapter 5: Roller Girl

Roller Girl

"What do you mean, I'm already inside!" King Candy exploded,"You can see I'm standing right here, and I certainly can't be in two places at once!"

"Have a look at the monitor Sire." answered Beard Papa, "See there you are getting fanned by Duncan and Wynchall." "Let others deal with the absurdity of that statement!" thought Beard Papa.

The color drained out of King Candy's face and he had trouble trying to speak. Indeed on the monitor he could see someone who looked just like him, plus a dead ringer for Vanellope as well. "I-I-I-Im-possible," he stuttered,"I-I-It's an I-Imposter. Get him! Get them! Throw them in the fungeon!"

King Candy turned to his advisor and sputtered, "Call the swat team. Tell those lazy loaves to get their buns down here yesterday." Real or not he can't take any chances with a Vanellope on the loose.

"They're under siege sir." marked Sour Bill in monotone, "Some candy bugs decided they looked yummy." Sour Bill has never been so glad to be sour before.

Gumi looked up at Ukyo, who stood tall surrounded by the old game models, armed with a spatula on her back and throwing spatulas on a bandoleer, she appeared to be ten years older. She was wearing a simple cut brown robe that matched what most of the others wore.

The old game models suddenly sprang into action pulling blasters and laser swords on each other for a Mexican standoff. "You don't have to fight each other!" Gumi announced, a little perturbed that Ukyo had been just as quick to draw spatula,"This is a racing game."

"What do yo..." started the guy with the most weapons pointed at him until a bug landed on his face. Before anyone else reacted Ukyo swatted the cricket off with her spatula, and smashed it with a smaller thrown spatula.

The fat man grabbed a bug out of the air and ate it. The man in power armor smashed a bug by clapping. A bald man fried the remaining bugs by throwing lightning.

There wasn't enough bugs around to be a serious threat to this group. Maybe not even enough chocolate covered crickets in Sugar Rush. Especially once the pig-man followed the fat man's lead in eating the cooked ones.

"What kind of racing game is this?" asked the pig-man between bites of chocolate covered cricket.

Vanellope had just finished making the adjustments to the last cart. Installing the turrets had been easy, but Vanellope wanted to load them with ammunition the crickets would find less palatable than bubble gum, namely sugar-free pop rocks

Vanellope had decorated her cart to look like her original that -Fantastic- er- Tiny Tim stole, in a very girly pink. Her Turret was decorated as a carousal. A seat was installed on the turret for her overprotective bodyguard.

Apple's cart was a Green Apple turnover with a red apple themed turret. Cupcake's was a pink cupcake with a flamethrower turret. Snowanna's was a snow-cone with a snowman turret with all the colors of the rainbow

Saccharin's cart was the fully enclosed concept cart in black licorice, with twin turrets sticking out on either side with a big shield. There was enough room in the cart for King Candy II to ride with her.

"That's done! Everyone in their racers." Vanellope ordered. "We've got exterminating to do!", she said as they were passing through the hanger doors.

By leaving the castle unguarded, King Candy assembled a group of Oreos to take Vanellope and her friends into custody and was marching to the factory doors when he heard Vanellope talking about extermination. He then saw Heavily armed and in some cases armored cart bearing directly for him!

King Candy dove out of the way and remained in the bushes head down shaking like a leaf, until the guards carried him home. Sour Bill brought him a change of pants. He never saw Vanellope turn-aside to avoid hitting the Oreo guards.

After an explanation from Gumi about the game they were a part of, and how villain and hero are merely occupations, the Star Wars characters shared their names and back-stories

Kyle Kattern was the one everyone had their weapon turned towards. He was the player controlled character in the dark saga and could choose to be either a good guy or a bad guy.

Jarec is the bald guy who threw lightning. He is charismatic and wears a black suit with a red scarf and visor.

Jan Ors is attempting to befriend Kyle. She's a brunette and wears pink goggles and a tan robe with an ink brush design.

Sarris is a sexy vamp. She has short blonde hair and pale skin. She is indecisive.

Yun is brooding and unfriendly to Sarris. He's young with dark hair and eyes. He has a perpetual smirk.

Qu Rahn is asleep. He has copper skin, a widows peak, and a goatee.

8t88 is a droid. It has an undersized head and is very mercenary.

Moff Rebus is the fat man. He is a scientist and wears black goggles and a white tank top.

Rom Moc is the man in power armor. He is a loner. With his helmet off his face is a mess of scars.

Gorc is the pig man, he wears a helmet and visor. Picaroon Boodle is a little lizard who rides on Gorc's shoulder.

Bocas Eca is getting on Sarris's nerves. He is a blue humanoid with two tentacles on his head and no teeth.

Tavion Axmis is a genki girl. She wears a halter top with a mantle thats barely more than a collar with shoulder pads, unzipped shorts, sheer stockings, and a pair of wrist bracers all in black. She has tattoos and multicolored hair.

Jabba the Hutt is disgusting! And the others are firmly keeping it away from Gumi and Ukyo.

"I'd like to find a way home now." stated Ukyo, "Mr. Litwak will wonder where I am!"

"I'd love to go with you," Gumi replied," but I need for there to still be a game to return to!" "It's your game as well..." Gumi addressed to the star wars characters," though you may feel you belong in some other game, you were generated here in Sugar Rush!" "We can all go exploring outside the game once we handle our bug problem."

Ukyo woke up in her own bed, and looked at the clock for the time. "I was dreaming all night?" Ukyo wondered.

Ukyo cleaned up and dressed in her uniform. She prepared breakfast for Mr. Litwak and herself in the kitchen. Then she walked to school, wishing that she could work at the arcade today and keep an eye on her friends debugging Sugar Rush.

"I keep forgetting that was just a dream!" she thought to herself.

At school she saw the lying boy from the arcade picking on her friend Akane so she smacked him one.

That got her sent to the principals office where they called her parents, not Mr. Litwak. Her parents refused to pick her up, and Tatewaki Kuno's parents kept threatening to send her to jail.

Akane and her parents pushed their way into the principals office and told Akane's side of the story and offered to take her home instead of her parents. At the tendo home they called Mr. Litwak to arrange transport for her home later in the day, and proceeded to spoil her rotten. Nabiki brought Ukyo her homework from school already done.

Mr. Tendo walked her to the Mr. Litwak's door that evening and she thanked him.

"I'm sorry!" Ukyo wailed as Mr. Litwak opened the door.

"Well you're not that late." Mr. Litwak reassured her,"And it's good to see you spending time with your friends!"

Ukyo realized that Mr. and Mrs. Tendo didn't tell him the whole truth, and that she might could let this one slide. "I didn't just spend time with friends, I hit Kuno with his own training sword because he was bullying my friend Akane!" she confessed, "They called my parents, but they wouldn't come pick me up and the Tendos took me to their home. I'm suspended for the rest of the week."

"Well this is serious!" sighed Mr. Litwak and he really was worried because the Kuno's were rich and Psychopaths. "You'll just have to work for me the whole time you're not in school." he teased, though he didn't have much of a choice if he wanted to keep an eye on her, and when Tatewaki Kuno's involved he wanted to keep both of them on her.

==================================================================================================== Dark Woods Circus - Cupcake stopped her cart next to her princess. "You mean split up?" inquired Cupcake worriedly,"But won't the bugs pick us off that way." She hugged herself to stop her shuddering and glitching. Saccharine pulled a little ahead of Cupcake."Don't tell me your afraid of a little chocolate coated red velvet cupcake, Cupcake." snarked Saccharine.  
Kokoro Kiseki - "My name is Winter Icemint, and I was trying to absorb you." answered Winter sniffling. "Sorry you couldn't murder me you little psychopath!" retorted Saccharine, angrily glaring at the girl. On an impulse Saccharine licked the one part of her sleeve that wasn't soaked with snow-creme. "Dear Kami, you are me!" she exclaimed, "Sugar free winter mint is my theme."  
8Hit - Cupcake fired as well, both of them smashing the chocolate coating of the insect shaped cakes. More bugs poured out from the trees behind them and the two girls started to retreat to the safety of their carts. Sour Apples foot slipped and she dropped her gun as she fell. Cupcake turned back to help her up as the swarm caught up with them. "Ahhh!" both girls screamed as the chocolate bugs swarmed over them.  
Midnight Driving - "It's time for your driving lesson!" asserted Vanellope to Kei as Snowanna pulled over. "What do I need to drive for?" asked Kei unstrapping herself from the turret. "Well what if your princess is to injured to drive and you have to get her to safety, Doi!" snarked Vanellope,"Now get your butterscotch in the drivers seat already."  
Freezing Rain - Kei asked, "Why do you want another cart anyways?" "I... can-not st-and the c-c-cold!" the girl declared, "I'm hoping to win either your's or Citrusella's pie cart as they're close to my theme." "Why don't you introduce yourself first if you want to race?" Vanellope retorted, "You seem to know about us after all!" "I a-am Crema Lemonice" answered the girl with white and pink swirled hair tied in a ponytail.  
Something else ==================================================================================================== Small Edit to use quotes from the next chapter as choices in the fake selection box, mainly because I'm rewriting Chapter six entirely and am not using Dancing Samurai as it's name.

Major Edit to remove some characters that are needlessly anachronistic, and fill out descriptions on the ones that are left. Don't worry about the deleted ones though as they'll be in their own game as its been updated. I'm also adding more Sugar rush racers based on concept art from "The art of Wreck-it-Ralph".

I left the character creation mini-game in though as it is essential to the plot in major ways in chapters to come, and the misinformation I had about Dark Forces II having one was the breaking factor for me choosing Star Wars over Quake II as the game engine. If I'd have gone with Quake the chocolate covered crickets would've been replaced by the Quake enemies.

I've retconned the chocolate covered crickets to be cake covered with chocolate, as inago is grasshoppers and not served coated in chocolate. 


	6. Chapter 6: Dark Woods Circus

Dark Woods Circus

"May I see that please?" asked 8t88 indicating the character creation mini-game that Gumi was holding.

"Sure, it served its purpose." replied Gumi. She stood in the seat of the Mont Blanc to hand it over.

"It may have another." 8t88 replied,"We may be conspicuous if spotted by the player during our pest control. If we choose to operate near the track during the day, we'll need to blend in. If this minigame detects the new game running on the old engine as some kind of extensive mod, then more character selection options are available as seperate races."

8t88 flicked his hand left and right to scroll through the different races available. "Just as I thought, each of the ten main racers is available as a race, along with over twenty types of candy people. I like the look of this Pez dispenser."

His appearance changed to match his words as he turned from a small headed droid into a anthropomorphic candy dispenser with a large head, arms made of rolls of smarties, and licorice legs. "Who wants to be next?" he asked the others."You can still adjust the fine control to look however you want." he added as he gave himself two extra arms and a chrome coloration.

Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo 0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0

Vanellope braked her cart outside the borders of Lollypop Woods. The chirping of chocolate covered crickets filled the air. "This isn't getting us anywhere." Vanellope remarked,"We need to pair off!"

Cupcake stopped her cart next to her princess. "You mean split up?" inquired Cupcake worridly,"But won't the bugs pick us off that way." She hugged herself to stop her shuddering and glitching.

Saccharine pulled a little ahead of Cupcake."Don't tell me your afraid of a little chocolate coated red velvet cupcake, Cupcake." snarked Saccharine.

"I have a special mission in mind for you Saccharine!" Vanellope anounced with a smirk on her face.

Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo 0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0

"Why do I have to be the one to look for branches?" pleaded Saccharine, "I'm the one who can drive if we need to leave in a pinch!" Saccharine shivered as she stood ankle deep in snow-creme with snowflakes drifting to the ground around her. Her completely enclosed double wide cart was stuck with it's tires unable to get any traction.

"One because the carts not going anywhere." King Candy II replied firmly,"Two I'm royalty, and you can't expect me to work like a commoner. Three I know you'd leave me given half a chance you rotten little brat. Now remember don't get any double-stripes!" He climbed into the cart and pulled the door shut as Saccharine glared at him and stomped off.

As Saccharine trudges through the woods she muttered, "Brrr - it's cold here! Why couldn't she send Snowanna to gather the cherry bombs and cause an avalanche instead of me? Also why am I the one stuck chauffuerring her non-racer daddy along?".

Saccharine spotted a long single-striped branch sticking out of a pile of snow-creme. Shivering, she pulled the branch out of the pile. "Just have to find one more!" She perked up.

Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo 0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0

"That was quick, and I see that you didn't bring any branches with you!" King Candy II stated indignately,"How are we supposed to... ...What happened? You look like something ripped a chunk out of your chest. How are you even alive?"

She suddenly jumped on him and tied him up with a licorice whip she had been hiding behind her back.

"That should be enough branches!" Saccharine muttered to herself with her teeth chattering. "Now to get back before I turn into a yuki-onna. She headed back to the road carrying a bundle of braches and spotted her cart. "That's funny the door shouldn't be open." she thought to herself. She dropped her bundle on the edge of the road and crept towards the open door. Reacting, but not quickly enough she was slammed to the ground by the full weight of a girl her own size."A yuki-onna!" she remarked in surprise as the girl reached out and grabbed her face.

"Nooo! It's not fair." the girl shrieked," You look exactly like me, (so) you must be another me." She released her hold and threw herself into the snow sobbing.

Saccharine blinked and sat up looking at a girl who could be her twin with a powder-blue beret and a gouge on her chest. "What's your name?"Inquired Saccharine, "And what did you try to do?" Partially melted snow-creme had leaked through her clothes making her cold.

"My name is Winter Icemint, and I was trying to absorb you." answered Winter sniffling.

"Sorry you couldn't murder me you little psychopath!" retorted Saccharine, angrily glaring at the girl. On an impulse Saccharine licked the one part of her sleeve that wasn't soaked with snow-creme. "Dear Kami, you are me!" she exclaimed, "Sugar free winter mint is my theme."

"Why can't I heal?" sobbed Winter, "It hurts to be splinched!"

"Splinched?" inquired Saccharine.

"Fractured, corroded, glitched... I'm like a puzzle missing pieces of myself." Winter explained, "That's why I need to absorb you, to be whole again."

"Look I'm going to break character a little here to say I'm sorry you're in pain, and I'd really like to help you." declared Saccharine gently, "However, I like to remain my own self. If the answers in my code, couldn't we just cut and paste?"

Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo 0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0

Sour Apple and Cupcake were in a particularly dense part of the woods with no room to take their carts in further. The chirping of crickets was all around them as they unloaded portable versions of the gumball launching guns from the factory. "This is what I was afraid would happen." remarked Cupcake.

"Right in front of us!" Apple indicated as she began firing at a bunch of small crickets at the base of a chewed lollipop tree. Cupcake fired as well, both of them smashing the chocolate coating of the insect shaped cakes. More bugs poured out from the trees behind them and the two girls started to retreat to the safety of their carts. Sour Apples foot slipped and she dropped her gun as she fell. Cupcake turned back to help her up as the swarm caught up with them. "Ahhh!" both girls screamed as the chocolate bugs swarmed over them. After a few minutes the bugs were gone.

"Are you okay?" Apple asked a trembling Cupcake,"They didn't bite you did they?"

"Not so much as a nibble." Cupcake responded,"But why? We know they'll eat people!"

They searched but could not find their guns. As they returned to where they left their carts, only one remained. It was Cupcake's, however the bugs had stripped the turret off of it.

"What flavor was the the turrets?" asked Apple,"And what flavor is the your cart?" She reasoned it would be unpolite to lick Cupcakes cart.

"The Turrets were sugar-free dark chocolate, and my cart is chocolate mint frosted with peppermint." Cupcake answered,"We were both named Minty Zaki before the current one! Maybe the bugs don't like mint."

Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo 0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0

Vanellope braked her cart and Snowanna slowed too. The princess hopped out when she came to a full stop. "It's time for your driving lesson!" asserted Vanellope to Kei as Snowanna pulled over.

"What do I need to drive for?" asked Kei unstrapping herself from the turret.

"Well what if your princess is too injured to drive and you have to get her to safety, Doi!" snarked Vanellope,"Now get your butterscotch in the drivers seat already."

Kei climbed into the drivers seat while Vanellope leaned over the side to point out the controls. "Now that pedal makes the cart go, don't use it until I'm strapped in too." instructed Vanellope, "And that one applies the bear-akes to the wheels, whereas this one disengages the motor from the driveshaft so you can change gears."

"You also need to press it when flipping that switch to start the cart. This is the joystick, you switch gears by moving it into the slots for fast, slow, and reverse. Remember to press that pedal to the floor before doing so then gently let up after.", continued Vanellope.

"You won't need to use any buttons, but the big one in the middle of the wheel activates the power-up, and the three numbered ones to your left changes the music.", explained Vanellope.

Vanellope climbed on the turret and strapped herself in. Though designed as a carousel, it resembled a complete throne from Kei's perspective. "Racers, start your engines!" Vanellope directed to Snowanna and Kei. Both motors revved up, but Kei's stalled after a while. "You've gotta give it more syrup than that Kei." remarked Vanellope.

"But you didn't tell me to give it any syrup!" criticized Kei. Who then realized what she'd said. "I'm sorry princess, it was my mistake.", she judged, hanging her head.

"No, you're right!" responded Vanellope wearily, "I just wish sometimes that I wasn't a princess, just a racer with friends." "We'll just try again. Start your engines Now!" ordered vanellope.

This time after starting Kei gave it some syrup, and the cart started in reverse until she put on the bear-akes. Vanellope and Kei were thrown forward and then back into their seats. "Snowanna hasn't even moved and she's already winning!" Vanellope remarked, "My fault, I should've told you to disengage the motor. Come on, let's give this one more try. Okay, pal?"

"I'm winning? Yay!" Snowanna quipped.

"Yes princess!" responded Kei, "And I would be honored to be your friend."

Kei drove and Snowanna kept pace with her. After almost an hour, Kei only stalled a baker's dozen times. She ran off the road about 50 times however. Snowanna and Vanellope shot any bugs that came near. Vanellope could swivel her turret horizontally and vertically, while snowanna had to aim her cart at any bug she wanted to shoot. As a result she splatted more on her hood and windshield than she shot.

A girl drove up after nearly an hour in a cart made of a couple of lemon popsicles stuck together. "Kei Lime I ch-challenge you to a r-race! If you lose y-you swap carts w-with me!" challenged the shaded goggle wearing girl.

"I have no cart! This belongs to the princess." explained Kei, "And I'm no racer. I'm just learning how to drive." Kei asked, "Why do you want another cart anyways?"

"I... can-not st-and the c-c-cold!" the girl declared, "I'm hoping to w-win either your's or Citrusella's p-pie cart as they're c-close to my theme."

"Why don't you introduce yourself first if you want to race?" Vanellope retorted, "You seem to know about us after all!"

"I a-am Crema Lemonice" answered the girl with white and pink swirled hair tied in a ponytail, and black lipstick and mascara. She wears a pink and black striped kimono. She revealed sky-blue eyes by removing her black racing goggles.

Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo 0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0

Queen Lana sadly set the roses down next to the entrance to Tron. Over a decade ago the outlet was home to a different game - Turbo Time. Her eyes teared up as she remembered her father taking the train, just before Turbo Time was unplugged forever. "This situation has got out of hand.", she recalled her father saying. "I'll offer refuge in our game for the Turbo Time racers, so they won't have to worry anymore about their game being unplugged."

She couldn't tell which was worse - the fear that her game would be unplugged for missing one of its characters, or the dawning realization that only one gamer even noticed.

"Goodbye, Father.", Queen Lana softly said as she turned and walked back through Game Central Station. She passed outlets for games such as Fix-it Felix Jr. and Star Wars: Jedi Knight Dark Forces II. King Hippo was waiting for her at the outlet for her own game Videoland: Power Aerobics Dance Cheer 2. "Anything I can do for you, your Majesty?" King Hippo inquired.

"No, I just want be alone." Queen Lana replied,"You can have the rest of the night off" She hoped to have another comforting dream about her father being saved by a gamer being sucked into her game. "As you wish, your Majesty." replied King Hippo as he headed toward the outlet for Pac-Man World.

"Do I still qualify as a villain when my game has been unplugged for years?", mused King Hippo to himself as he boarded the train with other other videogame villains. He sat next to the Eggplant Wizard who had invited him to a meeting of Villains Anonymous. "Glad you could come!" Eggplant Wizard stated, as the train moved down a tube of wires.

Pac-Man was still a popular game, maybe too popular as worn parts had to be replaced. As a late 90's game, Pac-Man World had an enclosed train instead of the open top train they rode when Villains anonymous met in Pac-Man. Riding in the same car was Bison, Zangief, Eggman, Bowser, Uranus, Ganon, Jason, and The Fratellis.

After exiting the train, they made their way past the elevators that could take them to any level of the game. Clyde was waiting for them in front of the restrooms. "Follow me please." said Clyde. Clyde led them to the chamber in the middle of the maze and opened the door.

Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo 0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0

From her palace of Power, Queen Lana looked through the videoscreen to see Mr. Litwak outside the door with Ukyo, fitting the key in the lock. "Opening time!" called out Lana through the screen. Various game characters spread the call through the arcade as everyone scrambled to get to their game.

There was a crowd of kid waiting to get in, because of Mr. Litwak having to pick up Ukyo. Fix-it Felix and Sugar Rush were quickly swarmed, the spillover went to other games. Luckily for Villains Anonymous, Pac-Man World was not as popular as Pac-Man, so they were not spotted leaving.

Mr. Litwak kept finding things for ukyo to do that would send her to the backroom or to the half of the arcade not inhabited by a glaring Tatewaki Kuno. One of those tasks was to retrieve an antivirus program he had purchased a second licencse for. Ukyo found Dixon Green Ant-virus in a bin in the back of the store and Mr. Litwak showed her how to install it on the store's computer.

Ukyo was surprised at Dixon Green's voice coming from the speaker informing them that no viruses were detected. "Could you please check the arcade games too, Miss Green?" asked Ukyo, "There are some bugs in Sugar Rush, and they're attacking game characters!". "It's not really her job.", Mr. Litwak chuckled, amused at Ukyo's mistaking the voice interface for an actual person.

"Please load game 'Sugar Rush'", asked Dixon, astounding Mr. Litwak with the interfaces complexity.

Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo 0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0

As Dixon Green came online she had her keytool - named Glitch - scan the surroundings. "Cadet Bob, How did you get here?", she asked a little unsteady. "I must've been downloaded by mistake; along with you!" he replied.

"This sector is clear. Let's move on to the next!", Dixon ordered. As they walked through the sector; she noticed most of the sprites looked like they came from a game, but there were no huge holes in the system, and apparently no nulls.

After checking all sectors they reported to the principals office. "System scan complete, no viruses detected!" Dixon was happy to announce. "Could you please check the arcade games too, Miss Green?" came a little girl's voice from nowhere, "There are some bugs in Sugar Rush, and they're attacking game characters!".

"The User is a child!" came the surprised thought to both Dixon and Bob. "It's not really her job.", Came an adult male voice. "A family of Users?" Dixon directed at Bob, who had no reply.

"Contact has been made.", Dixon informs Bob, "But, how do we respond to the request?". "It's our duty as guardians to protect the net from all viruses even if they are inside of games!" replied Bob. "I don't see any game cubes, do you?" Dixon asked Bob. "Maybe it hasn't been loaded yet." Bob suggested.

"Please load game 'Sugar Rush'", asked Dixon of the mysterious voices. "How long do you think we'll have to wait?", Dixon asked Bob after waiting patiently, looking up in the sky for a game cube.

To their surprise a portal suddenly opened outside the principals office. "Wait it could be a trap!", Bob shouted,"That could lead anywhere!" "It's our duty as guardians to protect the net from all viruses even if they are inside of games!" echoed Dixon. She tapped her icon and then Bob's, causing data to flow between them, "This system is under your protection for now Guardian Bob." Bob's jaw dropped as his uniform changed, looking more like Dixon's, and he realized what she was saying. "If anything should happen to me, Glitch will come to you and let you know!", she informed him.

As Dixon stepped through the portal she appeared in a field of Candy-Corn, with Cotton Candy Clouds floating above her. She could hear motors racing in the distance. "Glitch, scan for viruses.", she commanded her keytool. A map came up showing a red dot near the center of the Candy Kingdom. "Looks like the User was right, there is a Virus!", she exclaimed.

Unnoticed a small Web-creature came out the portal behind her, as it realized its mistake and tried to retreat the portal closed. The web-creature was stranded in a game, the most hostile enviroment for its kind.

"Reboot!", Dixon called out as she tapped her icon. Glowing energy surrounded her body.

==================================================================================================== Steel Cage Princess - "Where is the owner of this establishment? Tatewaki Kuno will not be cheated!" exclaimed the boy who'd been a thorn in her side since her first day on the job.  
Blue Ice Castle - "Help me!" Vanellope cried out to her former friends,"Why, you're just a glitch no one likes! You should just let go and save someone the trouble of stomping on your fingers.", Her best friend replied.  
Red Swamp Bottom - "Hey Yuni, isn't that the girl we saw disappear? She looks okay now." said Janet hopefully. "Yeah except for the Bug-Man-Cart creature trying to smash through her windshield" piped in Alice. "That should be whats expected it's part bug after all." added Jenny.  
Guard and Scythe - "But you can't unplug Fix-it-Felix there are nice people inside!" said a horrified Ukyo. "They are Nice, but are they particularly useful? Will anyone even notice..."  
Wide Knowledge of the Late, Madness - "Excuse me would you know where to find Ranma Saotome?" asked the boy with fangs. "Is he not in his game?" inquired Felix trying to be helpful.  
Something else ====================================================================================================

Queen Lana is Princess Lana from Captain N the game master. I added her and a fictional game for her to come from as a replacement for Yuni Verse, as Yuni wasn't around when Sugar Rush was supposed to be created. Why do I have Gumi then - because Gumi's voice provider Megumi was around at the time, and "Gumi" was her nickname, so it is possible for a scrapped character concept to be similar to Vocaloid Gumi. I'm rewriting earlier chapters with Lana instead of Yuni, but I haven't finished them yet.

Dixon Green and Bob are copies of characters from Reboot. Dixon being an antivirus program with a voice interface is based on Avast!. Since Hero's Duty doesn't come out until 2012, Dixon Green fills in for Calhoun.

More research into Dark Forces informs me that it has a scripting language for mods, so even though it doesn't have a character creation mini-game, one could be scripted in. 


End file.
